


Growing Straw

by Luna_2015



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Illegitimacy, M/M, Mpreg, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_2015/pseuds/Luna_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Crane was concieved and born into a situation which would shape him into The Scarecrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is Mpreg. 
> 
> The story is set before the rise of Batman. 
> 
> No one is born evil. Crane wasn't.
> 
> Straw isn't a plant. Is is the by-product, the stems of cearals plants. It is also traditionally used to stuff scarecrows.
> 
> I'm choosing to base this mostly off of one of the two backstories.
> 
> I do plan to continue my other stories, but this one got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away until it was written down.
> 
> It is not betaed so forgive my errors.

Batman

Title: Growing Straw  
Chapter 1: Prodigal Son  
69696969696969696969696969  
Noah had walked close to two miles where the driver had dropped him off.

His tall and lanky form hardly noticeable surrounded by golden corn. It was almost harvest time.

He considered himself lucky to have been able to hitch a ride with that family. They could have just driven past him. A part of him wished that they had. He was here because he had no other options...besides the street. 

He took a deep breath when he came to the door of the farm-house. 

He knocked the door. 

It opened. 

A woman, mid 50's, stood before him; only a screen door separated them. 

She opened it.

*Smack* A long thin hand had contacted his right cheek.

"You have some nerve!" She sneered.

"Hello, Mother." He spoke not daring to soothe his face.

"You have some nerve coming back here. You've the reason your father's dead."

"I didn't have much of a choice." He opened his long trench coat to reveal a bump in his mid section which could only be one thing.

The woman slapped him again. 

Once again he took it. He feared what would happen if he didn't.

"SO you want me to take you in? A sinner like you?"

"There is no one else." 

"You chose your life of sin." She put her hands of her hips. "So you let a man touch you. Put his man-part where it has no business being." 

He looked down at his feet. This was an old argument. While he had tried his best to not be homosexual, it never worked. He just always found he was attracted to men instead to the pure women his parent had presented him for courting, and they had hoped, for marriage. 

His failure to cure his homosexuality was blamed for his father's heart attack and he was subsequently kicked out of the house by his mother. She had told him that he could only return when he was cured. She had told him that she doubted it. She said that he was lazy; too lazy to properly ask God to heal him of his illness. In her mind his persistent homosexuality was a sign that he liked being a sinner. That he liked spitting on the divine plans of the Almighty: One man and one woman; that was the natural order; God's Order.

"Now you have an unholy bun in your unnatural oven." Her eyes darted to his baby bump. "Where is the other man?"

Noah didn't dare look up at her. He had been dating a man...well he thought that they were dating, until he caught his 'boyfriend' with someone else. It seems that he was just a convent fuck; just something on the side. It still hurt when he thought about the way that the man had laughed at him. 

He had been broken hearted. Naturally, when his pregnancy symptoms started, he attributed his changes in mood and body to his crushed feelings. He had truly loved that other man, while they could never have married like a normal couple, they would have had each other, for him that was all her wanted. ‘Living in Sin', was what he was raised to call it. Instead he had been used and tossed away. 

Now he was pregnant. He had tried to tell the other man. Not only did the guy not believe that Noah was pregnant, but suggested that he was a slut and the father could be anyone. Noah had never gone as far with any other man. He had been so sure that this man was the one he would spend his life with. He had never allowed another man to penetrate him. 

Male carriers accounted for less than 1% of male population. His parents were catholic and never bothered to test him as a child. Even when he discovered he was gay they refused to have him tested. His father was convinced that he could be cured. The man had been convinced that their son would eventually marry a woman and have children to carry on the line. This did not happen.

When Noah found out that he was pregnant, he panicked. Male abortion was deemed 'too risky' to perform. He probably wouldn't have accepted that as an option anyhow, he still considered himself a catholic. When he was kicked out the house he took a job, part-time as a waiter of one of the few gay clubs in the city. It was the sort of place where a lot of closeted married men came. They didn't blend in with the younger single men. 

Noah didn't take part, but he knew a few boys prostituted themselves out. Many people wouldn't hire 'queers'. This left few options for openly gay young men. He was sure that some of these young men only pretended to be cured. He watched as their eyes still lingered on men as they once had. These men left the relative safety of their community. At first he had been happy for them, but with a bit of time pessimism set in. His time in the big city suggested to him that there was no cure. 

He went to a local, almost vacant church for weekly confessions. He told the priest that he lived with a group of bachelors. He didn't tell the priest that they were gay, but he guessed that he knew. He had already confessed himself to be such. The man was full of suggestion regarding resisting temptation and at one point set him up in a group of other gay men working to be cured. He had gone a few times. It wasn't long before he considered it a loss. 

The more his belly filled out the fewer hours he got at the club; Then none at all.

His friends couldn't help him. Many of them were barely making ends meet. Then there was the queer-deer-killer. Some person or group of persons were targeting young gay men. In the last 6 months 14 gay men had been found dead, naked, raped and mutilated; All of them hanging like a dead deer from a post or under a balcony. Every gay in the city was scared that they might be next. The police didn't seem to be too concerned about this. 

The only option he was left with was to follow the advice given to him by the priest, to beg his mother's forgiveness.

So here he was.

"He is not with me...anymore. The baby's father...we...broke up." This version sounded better than the real one. "He...He doesn't want anything to do with the baby. We weren't together that long. " 

"Just long enough for you to be his whore."

He looked up with tears of desperation threatening to spill. "Please mother, I know that I wasn't married, and that I sinned against God, but... but this is your grandchild."

"It is conceived in Sin; through sodomy."

"Yes, but the sin was mine not the baby's. I would like to try harder to be normal...again. I will court young women again. I will work harder to fight-off the temptations of the devil and his minions." He pleaded.

He looked up at his mother. She was deep in thought. 

"How do you plan to care for the bastard?"

"I thought that I might work with my cousin Jeffery. He did say that he might have a job for me."

"Jeffery doesn't hire homosexuals. He may not have that job anymore."

"If they cure me; He would. We are family."

"What about the farm?" She suggested. Since her husband had died she had been unable to work the property herself. She had rented out the land to other neighbouring farms.

"I suppose we still have the equipment." He thought for a moment. He hadn't worked on the farm since he had left. "Sure, I could help run the farm."

"Good. We'll let the other farmers know that I won't be renting out the land next season. In the meantime, get in here." She commanded. "We need to plan for the bastard's arrival."

Noah closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had rehearsed this in his mind since he left the city. It had gone better than he had thought.

 

69696969696969696969696969  
END of Ch 1  
69696969696969696969696969  
AN:  
69696969696969696969696969


End file.
